


fides

by AngelJul



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Assassins, Case Fic, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: По глупости Альтаира, Ян-Сенн едва не расстался с жизнью, но его спас Тристан – наивный юный монах, оказавшийся в нужное время в нужном месте. Но так ли все просто, как кажется на первый взгляд?





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** Настёна:-)  
>  **Артер:** olgamoncher

Из непроглядной и вязкой темноты Ян-Сенна выдернул какой-то странный, но очень знакомый звук. Только вот открыть глаза оказалось непосильной задачей: голова болела настолько сильно, что страшно было даже просто выдохнуть. Ян-Сенн попытался зажмуриться и перевернуться, но ему помешала рука, опустившаяся на грудь.  
Несмотря на головную боль, Ян-Сенн молниеносным движением перехватил запястье и с силой его сжал, предупреждая.  
– Тише, – послышался смутно знакомый голос, после чего на голову положили что-то влажное и холодное, от чего боль немного отступила, – я не причиню тебе зла.  
Ян-Сенн с опаской отпустил запястье и приоткрыл глаза. Первое, что он увидел, был низкий серый потолок маленькой комнатушки, который освещали лучи рассветного солнца.  
– Где я? – прочистив горло, спросил Ян-Сенн, пытаясь осторожно повернуть голову и рассмотреть сидящего рядом с ним человека. – Я точно помню, что был в подземелье с Альтаиром и Маликом.  
Когда Ян-Сенну это все-таки удалось, то рядом с лежаком он увидел человека – мальчишку – который несколько раз оказывался среди монахов, прячась от погони.  
– Ты в монастыре, – мальчишка забрал влажную ткань и снова смочил ее в чашке, которую держал на коленях. – А теперь повернись назад и не двигайся, твоя рана все еще кровоточит.  
– Рана? – Ян-Сенн сразу же потянулся к голове, но мальчишка мягко, но настойчиво остановил его.  
– Не надо, – покачал головой он, – дай мне закончить, иначе ты можешь истечь кровью и совсем обессилеть.  
– Как я оказался в монастыре? – Ян-Сенн со вздохом подчинился и снова устроился на спине, стараясь не ругаться сквозь зубы, когда мальчишка прикасался к ране на виске.  
– После того, как тамплиеры и твои братья ушли, я притащил тебя сюда, – оставив ткань на ране, мальчишка поставил на пол чашку и попытался скрыть зевок.  
– Альтаир и Малик ушли? Бросили меня? – Ян-Сенн неверяще дернулся.  
– Успокойся, – посоветовал мальчишка. – Они думали, что ты мертв. После обрушения потолка сложно выжить, но тебе это удалось.  
– Обру… что? – переспросил Ян-Сенн, пытаясь скосить на него взгляд.  
– Ты ничего не помнишь? – удивился мальчишка.  
– Помню как столкнулись с тамплиерами, когда пытались забрать Частицу… Подожди, а ты что там делал? – Ян-Сенн даже попытался привстать, но мальчишка снова не позволил ему этого сделать, положив руку на грудь, хоть и сильно при этом покраснел.  
– Я следил за вами, – покусав нижнюю губу, ответил тот смущенно.  
– Следил? – Ян-Сенн дернулся, потянувшись к клинку, спрятанному в сапоге. Остальное оружие куда-то пропало.  
– Я не предатель! Не предатель! – взволнованно начал оправдываться мальчишка, вскочив на ноги и выставив вперед руки. – Если бы я был предателем, я бы не спас тебя.  
– Тогда зачем? – Ян-Сенн скривился, когда рана на виске прострелила болью.  
– Уже неважно, главное, что я оказался рядом, когда тебе нужна была помощь, – увильнул от ответа мальчишка, поднимая с пола чашку. – А сейчас мне пора идти. Я зайду вечером, принесу поесть, отдыхай.  
И ушел, вскользнув тенью за дверь.  
Ян-Сенн даже не успел спросить его имени, оставшись наедине с упрямым желанием узнать, зачем же этот непонятный и невинный мальчишка следил за ним и его братьями-ассасинами.

После ухода мальчишки Ян-Сенн сначала изучал потолок и трещины на нем, тихо раздражаясь, что приходится лежать и бездействовать вместо того, чтобы попытаться узнать, что случилось, но потом сам не заметил, как уснул. Видимо, он действительно был очень слаб.  
Ян-Сенн спал без снов, будто и не спал вовсе, а лежал без сознания. Но когда в комнате тишина изменилась, и послышался шорох, Ян-Сенн тут же открыл глаза, почувствовав прилив сил. Правда, мальчишку, вновь нарушившего его сон, он заметил не сразу – комнатка утопала в лучах закатного солнца, проникавших через маленькое окошко под потолком. Но когда глаза привыкли к свету, Ян-Сенн принялся молча наблюдать за передвижениями мальчишки.  
Тот поначалу, казалось, и вовсе не дышал, так боялся разбудить Ян-Сенна, но, не заметив никаких движений с его стороны, стал двигаться смелее: принес соломенный тюфяк и потрепанный дорожный плащ, устроив все это в углу комнатки. После чего снова вышел и вернулся уже с чашкой и куском хлеба. Ян-Сенн, увидев еду, почувствовал, насколько сильно хочет есть, и собрался было уже спросить, перепадет ли ему хоть что-то, как мальчишка двинулся к лежаку.  
– Эй, – тихо позвал он, подойдя ближе, – я знаю, что ты не спишь.  
Ян-Сенн нашел в себе силы усмехнуться:  
– Надо же, какой наблюдательный.  
– Держи, – дождавшись, когда Ян-Сенн кое-как сядет, мальчишка вручил ему чашку, после чего разломил пополам кусок хлеба, забрав себе только одну часть.  
На удивленный взгляд Ян-Сенна, он пояснил:  
– Тебе нужнее, а я могу и до завтрака потерпеть.  
Ян-Сенн понял, что не знает, как отблагодарить этого отважного и глупого мальчишку, не осознающего, кого он спас.  
– Я знаю, – тихо произнес тот, вгрызаясь в черствую корку хлеба, и Ян-Сенн запоздало понял, что произнес это вслух.  
– Как тебя зовут? – отхлебнув сразу почти половину содержимого чашки, спросил Ян-Сенн. – Ты меня выхаживаешь, а я даже имени твоего не знаю.  
– Тристан, – улыбнулся мальчишка.  
Или не мальчишка? Ян-Сенн медленно допил остатки похлебки, наблюдая за тем, как Тристан уминает свою половину хлеба, и понял, что тот уже далеко не маленький. Невинный – да, но не мальчишка уж точно.  
– И кого же ты спас, Тристан? – не отводя пристального взгляда, спросил Ян-Сенн.  
– Ничто не истина, все дозволено, – тихо произнес Джаред, оглядываясь по сторонам, словно боялся, что кто-то услышит, – вы – ассасины.  
– Откуда ты это знаешь? – прищурился Ян-Сенн, отставив чашку. – Если бы ты просто следил за нами, такое бы не выяснил.  
– Я…– Тристан снова смутился, потупив взгляд, – я… купил это у одного человека на рынке. Он… он рассказал мне, кто вы такие.  
– Кто?! – Ян-Сенн не заметил, как перешел на угрожающий рык.  
– Тише, прошу тебя, – взмолился Тристан, – тебя не должны здесь найти ни мои братья, ни кто-либо еще. Я расскажу! Я все рассажу, только тише, не дергайся, иначе рана может снова начать кровоточить.  
Ян-Сенн медленно лег назад, вдруг устыдившись своего поведения. Тристан выхаживает его, а Ян-Сенн готов был его растерзать лишь за то, что мальчишка произнес их клятву.  
– Тот человек, который рассказал мне про вас…– начал Тристан, – он сам ко мне подошел после того, как мы провели Альтаира мимо стражи, в этот же день, вечером. Попросил пять золотых, если расскажет мне больше про вас. Но у меня не было денег.  
– Но ты их где-то достал, – кивнул Ян-Сенн.  
– У… украл у стражников, – еще тише произнес Тристан и весь съежился, будто Ян-Сенн собирался его ударить. Но тот лишь удивленно на него уставился, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы не присвистнуть. Вот и невинный монах.  
– И как тебя не поймали, – покачал головой Ян-Сенн.  
– Мне повезло, – едва заметно улыбнулся Тристан. – После этого я встретился с тем человеком на рынке и он…  
– Как выглядел этот человек? – перебил его рассказ Ян-Сенн. У него вдруг появилось какое-то странное предчувствие, что человек, продавший информацию о братстве, не просто какой-то уличный торговец или мошенник.  
– Лица я не видел, только мельком заметил цвет глаз – они были голубые, – нахмурившись, произнес Тристан, – а, еще у него не было безымянного пальца на левой руке. Совсем как у тебя.  
– Похоже, среди нас появился предатель, – угрожающе произнес Ян-Сенн, – и, кажется, я знаю, кто это.  
Он пошевелился, собираясь вставать.  
– Стой! – Тристан вскочил тюфяка, на котором сидел. – Тебе нельзя вставать, ты еще слишком слаб!  
– Я не могу ждать, – рыкнул Ян-Сенн, на что Тристан тут же опустил протянутую к нему руку.  
Но стоило Ян-Сенну встать, как он тут же пошатнулся и согнулся, упираясь руками в лежак.  
– Ты прав, – проглотив ругательства, выдохнул Ян-Сенн, – я еще слишком слаб, даже для того, чтобы просто ходить, не то, что…  
– У меня есть травы, которые помогут тебе быстрее восстановить силы, – помогая ему снова устроится на лежаке, произнес Тристан, – а потом мы найдем предателя.  
– Мы? – усмехнулся Ян-Сенн. – Тристан, ты еще…  
– Нет, я не юн и не глуп! – зло выплюнул Тристан. – Или что ты там еще хотел сказать. Я знаю, чего хочу, и я пойду с тобой. Ты же сам спрашивал, как тебе меня отблагодарить? Так вот, ты можешь отблагодарить меня только одним способом – помоги мне стать ассасином.  
Ян-Сенн подумал, что ослышался.  
– Ты, видимо, не понимаешь, о чем просишь.  
– Нет, Ян-Сенн, я понимаю, и я хочу быть как ты, хочу быть…  
Но дальше Тристан не договорил, зло стиснул кулаки и выскочил за дверь. Ян-Сенн не успел ничего больше сказать, только смотрел на хлипкую закрывшуюся дверь и думал, что предатель – не единственное, с чем ему предстоит разобраться, когда он встанет на ноги.

Тристан вернулся, когда на город опустилась ночь и в окно заглядывала любопытная луна. Ян-Сенн все это время не спал, снедаемый непривычной для себя тревогой.  
Когда дверь тихо скрипнула, впуская высокую долговязую фигуру, Ян-Сенн осторожно повернулся на бок и стал ждать, когда Тристан заметит, что он еще не спит. Но тот прокрался в угол, в который еще вечером притащил соломенный тюфяк и с тихим вздохом удовольствия опустился на него, накрывшись с головой плащом.  
– Нужно признать, что ты хорошо скрываешься, – подал голос Ян-Сенн, представляя, как вздрогнул от неожиданности Тристан.  
– Даже и не думал, – донеслось из угла, после чего послышался шорох – Тристан ворочался, устраиваясь удобнее.  
– А когда шел за нами? – спросил Ян-Сенн.  
Угол хранил молчание. Но Ян-Сенн не мог успокоиться, сыграла тревога, которая до сих пор царапала в груди. К тому же хотелось узнать, кто по _своей_ неодурманенной воле выберет такое.  
– Почему ты хочешь стать ассасином? – спросил он, приподнимаясь на локте и рассматривая спину Тристана, который завернулся в плащ, словно в кокон.  
–А почему ты им стал? – послышался глухой вопрос, спустя долгое мгновение тишины, за которое Ян-Сенн уже было решил, что Тристан не ответит.  
–Я вырос в братстве и не знаю другой жизни, – отозвался Ян-Сенн, снова устраиваясь поудобней. Рана почти не болела, но сил все еще не было. – Я не выбирал такую жизнь. А ты хочешь сознательно ее выбрать. Почему?  
Тристан снова молчал.  
Ян-Сенн обреченно вздохнул и закрыл глаза, бросив провальную идею узнать истинные причины у этого юного глупца. Ян-Сенн и не таких упрямых раскалывал, но выбивать ответы из человека, который спас ему жизнь… к тому же еще и на вопросы, от которых не зависела чья-то жизнь или безопасность.  
–У каждого свои причины, – когда Ян-Сенн уже почти заснул, тихо произнес Тристан и накрыл голову капюшоном, давая понять, что разговор теперь точно закончен. Только вот Ян-Сенн не сомкнул глаз до рассвета.

С того странного ночного разговора дни потянулись уныло и медленно. Тристан исправно приносил еду – свою, как догадался Ян-Сенн – съедал кусок хлеба, пытался поговорить ни о чем и обо всем сразу, избегая темы вступления в братство, и уходил, чтобы вернуться ближе к ночи. Ян-Сенн, не привыкший к такому долгому бездействию был готов лезть на стены от скуки и своего бессилия. И мысли о том, что среди братьев завелся предатель. От этого Ян-Сенн зверел больше всего. Но силы возвращались медленно. Точнее, он выздоравливал быстрее, чем кто бы то ни было другой при таком ранении, Тристан не соврал про травы и их действие, но все равно медленно.  
К тому же поведение Тристана выводило из себя. И Ян-Сенн, несмотря на свою не до конца затянувшуюся рану, решил все-таки вытрясти из упрямого мальчишки все ответы, которые тот скрывал и замалчивал. План был до неприличия прост, и, дождавшись наступления ночи, Ян-Сенн решил притворить его в жизнь и спрятался в тени, за дверью, буквально слившись с серой стеной в наступившей темноте.  
Время тянулось медленно. Обычно, Тристан к этому времени уже приходил, но сегодня все было иначе. Ян-Сенн подумал, что тот узнал о его плане и решил перехитрить, но тут дверь резко распахнулась и в комнатушку ворвался запыхавшийся и испуганный Тристан.  
– Ян-Сенн! – позвал он, но, не увидев его на лежаке, громко выругался и вцепился в волоса руками, тихо запричитав «Опоздал!».  
Ян-Сенн настолько удивился такому поведению, что забыл о своем плане вытрясти ответы, вышел из своего укрытия.  
– Тристан, – позвал он, остановившись за спиной, – что слу…  
Договорить Ян-Сенн не успел. Тристан вздрогнул и резко обернулся, но потом рассмотрел, кто стоял перед ним и заключил Ян-Сенна в объятия.  
– Не нашли, – горячечно шептал он, не разжимая рук, куда-то Ян-Сенну в висок.  
– Да что случилось? – растерянно спросил Ян-Сенн, не зная, что ему делать – оттолкнуть или обнять в ответ.  
– Тамплиеры, – Тристан разжал руки и отшатнулся, словно опомнился, – они ищут кого-то из братства и прочесывают все, что можно, в том числе и наш монастырь.  
– Откуда ты узнал? – Ян-Сенн почувствовал, как только лишь при одном слове у него зачесались руки и потянулись к клинку, которого сейчас не было на поясе.  
– Я был на рынке, когда наткнулся на двух тамплиеров и подслушал их разговор, – Тристан осмотрелся и кинулся к углу за лежаком и только сейчас Ян-Сенн заметил, что там стоял соломенный тюфяк. Отодвинув его, Тристан достал какой-то мешок и довольно улыбнувшись, протянул его Ян-Сенну. – Это твое оружие. Нам нужно уходить.  
– Нам? – переспросил Ян-Сенн, вытряхивая мешок на лежак. Увидел кошель с золотом, который Тристан не тронул и свои клинки, в том числе и скрытый. Теперь он не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым, хотя умел убивать и голыми руками.  
– Я… – замялся Тристан, – кажется, они заметили меня, когда я подслушивал. Поэтому меня так долго не было, я пытался завести их глубже в город и вернуться тайными путями.

– Ты их знаешь? – надев клинок, Ян-Сенн проверил его, с наслаждением слушая, как движется лезвие.  
– Да, знаю, – Тристан снял с плеч мешок и теперь что-то туда собирал, доставая из того же тюфяка, откуда вынул и оружие.  
– И когда мы будем в безопасности, ты мне расскажешь, откуда мальчик-монах _знает_ все тайные пути в городе, – усмехнулся Ян-Сенн.  
– Когда будем, тогда и поговорим, – кивнул Тристан, закончив свои сборы. Он снова закинул мешок на плечи, забрал из другого угла потрепанный плащ и протянул его Ян-Сенну. – Возьми, тебе нужнее оставаться мертвым.  
– Если они заметили тебя…– начал Ян-Сенн, но Тристан отрицательно мотнул головой.  
– Они заметили высокого монаха, но ни лица, ни цвета моих волос они не видели. – Ян-Сенн только заметил, что всегда взъерошенные и торчавшие во все стороны волосы Тристана собраны в хвостик. – Так что я сниму капюшон одежд и они даже не подумают, что это я подслушивал. А тебе, чтобы найти предателя, лучше оставаться призраком.  
Ян-Сенн молча принял плащ, потому что слова были излишни. Зря он считал Тристана глупым, наивным юнцом. Он был далеко не так прост, каким мог показаться на первый взгляд.

Когда они выбрались за стены монастыря, город уже окутало мягкое покрывало ночи. Казалось, заснуло все вокруг, кроме стражников. На двух из них Ян-Сенн и Тристан нарвались сразу же, как только свернули на соседнюю улицу.  
– Навались на меня, – быстро выпалил Тристан, подставляя плечо, – быстро!  
Ян-Сенн безропотно подчинился, чего раньше никогда не делал. Тристан закинул его руку к себе на плечи, приобняв за пояс. Проходя мимо стражников, его походка стала заметно нетвердой.  
До Ян-Сенна запоздало дошло, что Тристан притворился пьяницей, чтобы привлекать к себе меньше внимания, потому что тамплиеры замечали всех, кроме пьяниц и попрошаек. А Ян-Сенн был не в том состоянии, чтобы сейчас с ними сражаться.  
– Ты все меньше и меньше напоминаешь монаха, – когда они отошли достаточно далеко, прошептал Ян-Сенн.  
Тристан промолчал, но Ян-Сенн готов был поклясться, что видел, как на его губах мелькнула ухмылка.  
Дальше они шли молча, сворачивая в узкие и незаметные ходы, которые показывал то Тристан, то Ян-Сенн. Лучшим вариантом сейчас было бы скрыться в братстве, зализать раны, обучить Тристана, но Ян-Сенн не мог себе этого позволить, пока предатель был жив. И именно по этой причине они оказались за стенами города, на границе леса.  
– И куда мы теперь? – в другой ситуации Ян-Сенн никогда бы не признался в своей слабости, но сейчас идти дальше он мог с трудом.  
– В лесу живет один мой друг, – Тристан снова молчаливо подставил свое плечо, чтобы Ян-Сенн мог на него опереться, – к ней мы и идем.  
– К ней? – удивился Ян-Сенн, мгновение поколебавшись, прежде чем принять помощь. Но слабость взяла свое и он так же молчаливо едва ли не повис на Тристане. – Мы идем к женщине?  
– Ты имеешь что-то против? – Ян-Сенну показалось, или в голосе Тристана действительно проскользнули предупреждающие нотки.  
– Нет, – вздохнул он, прикрывая глаза, – я удивлен, что женщина живет одна, в лесу.  
– Ты возьмешь свои слова назад, когда с ней познакомишься, – рассмеялся Тристан.  
Ян-Сенн все больше и больше понимал, что хочет узнать, какой же Тристан настоящий.

К хижине в лесу они вышли на рассвете. Идти пришлось медленно, пробираясь сквозь заросшую тропу и делая частые остановки, потому что Ян-Сенн быстро уставал, от чего злился на себя.  
Когда из-за деревьев показалось небольшое строение, Ян-Сенн облегченно выдохнул сквозь зубы и отцепился наконец от плеча Тристана:  
– Обычно я не такая обуза, – недовольно дернув плечом, выплюнул он.  
– Вряд ли раненного человека можно назвать обузой, – покачал головой Тристан, – и я видел, как ты сражаешься… Я хочу уметь так же.  
– Я уже смирился, что придется принимать тебя в братство, – вздохнул Ян-Сенн, понемногу успокаиваясь. На него странным образом действовали разговоры с Тристаном, но больше сказать ничего он не успел – дверца хижины распахнулась и им навстречу выскочила взъерошенная светловолосая девушка.  
– Тристан! – закричала она, бросившись к нему на шею.  
– Ян-Сенн, это Катарина, – обнимая девушку, улыбнулся Тристан, – Катарина, это Ян-Сенн и ему нужна помощь.  
Ян-Сенн наблюдал за тем, как девушка все не отпускает Тристана и чувствовал, закипающую внутри ярость. На ровном месте. Такого еще никогда с ним не случалось, что-что, а ярость Ян-Сенн контролировать умел.  
– Друзья Тристана – мои друзья, – улыбнувшись, произнесла Катарина, выпустив наконец Тристана из объятий. – Что случилось?  
– Он был смертельно ранен, но оказался везучим. Только все еще слаб, – Тристан посмотрел на рану Ян-Сенна и перевел взгляд на Катарину. – Поможешь?  
– Я как раз недавно пополнила запасы, – кивнула Катарина, – пойдемте в дом, вам нужно отдохнуть, особенно Ян-Сенну.  
Ян-Сенн, все еще не успокоившийся, молча пошел за Катариной. Они вроде бы в безопасности, пора стрясать с Тристана ответы. Ян-Сенн кинул на него быстрый взгляд и заметил, как Тристан с беспокойством посматривает в его сторону.  
– Ты очень бледный, – выпалил Тристан и снова подставил плечо, – лучше держись за меня. Похоже, ты совсем без сил.  
Ян-Сенн закатил глаза, но помощь снова принял, потому что едва не запнулся на ровном месте. Не хватало еще к разбитому лбу добавить пару мелких ушибов.  
Когда они зашли в хижину, Катарина уже приготовила Ян-Сенну место с на удивление мягкими одеялом и подушкой. И заваривала какие-то травы.  
– Ян-Сенн, – позвала она, – сейчас я дам тебе напиток, тебе нужно будет выпить его и лечь спать. После чего силы к тебе вернуться.  
Ян-Сенн кивнул и молча принял чашку, в которой плескалась темно-коричневая жидкость. Опустошив ее в два глотка, Ян-Сенн почти не почувствовал вкуса и здраво решил, что умереть было бы хуже. Устроившись на лежаке, он почти сразу же начал проваливаться в сон, но успел услышать разговор:  
-… ты все-таки подобрался к нему.  
– Я его спас, Ката.  
– Я вижу. Но ты же не сможешь смириться, если он уйдет один…  
Ян-Сенн заснул раньше, чем смог дослушать разговор до конца или что-то спросить.

За последнее время это было первое приятное пробуждение. Ян-Сенн проснулся оттого, что выспался и полон сил. Открыв глаза, он удивился еще сильнее, когда увидел рядом с собой вихрастую макушку. Ян-Сенн приподнялся на локте и уставился на спящего рядом Тристана. Тот сидел на полу и, подложив под щеку руку, мирно спал.  
– Эй, – позвал Ян-Сенн, осторожно тряхнув за плечо, потому что не мог дальше смотреть на этот странный лисий разрез глаз и вздернутый нос. Тристан не был девушкой, чтобы им можно было любоваться, но… но он был красив.  
Ян-Сенн замер от пришедшей в голову мысли, поэтому затряс Тристана еще сильнее.  
– Что… что такое? – пробормотал тот, наконец разлепив глаза. Ян-Сенн засмотрелся на этот необычный цвет и очнулся, когда Тристан, зевнув, выпрямился и еще раз спросил, уже громче: – Что такое?  
А потом поняв, кто его разбудил, подскочил, дернулся в сторону, после чего кинулся обниматься. Ян-Сенн вообще впал в ступор от такого поведения.  
– Ты проснулся! – радостно воскликнул Тристан. – Ката! Ката!!! Он проснулся!  
Дверь в хижину резко распахнулась и внутрь буквально влетела Катарина, выронив по дороге корзину.  
– Наконец-то! – облегченно выдохнула она.  
– Может, мне кто-то объяснит, что происходит? – спросил Дженсен.  
– После отвара, – сбивчиво начал Тристан, – ты заснул и проспал пять дней. Мы переживали, что ты не проснешься.  
– Пять дней? – Ян-Сенн от удивления даже застыл. Ну конечно, пять дней, иначе бы он сейчас не чувствовал столько сил.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила Катарина, остановившись рядом с его лежаком.  
– Как никогда полным сил, – без раздумий ответил Ян-Сенн, заметив, как радостно заулыбался Тристан.  
– Значит, ты полностью исцелился, – Катарина коснулась того места на лбу, где у Ян-Сенна до этого была рана. Он с трудом не отшатнулся, все еще чувствуя к этой девушке помимо благодарности за помощь, странное отвращение. – Только шрам остался, – пояснила она.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Ян-Сенн, поднимись на ноги. – Значит, мы можем сегодня вернуться назад в город.  
– Можем подождать утра, – предложил Тристан, косясь на Катарину. Та закатила глаза и пошла поднимать корзинку. Ян-Сенн понял, что Тристан не хотел оставлять Катарину.  
– Если хочешь, – он выделил это слово, – то оставайся, я могу уйти один, раз полностью здоров.  
– Нет! – воскликну испуганный Тристан, – Я пойду с тобой!  
Тут Ян-Сенн заметил тихо помешивающуюся Катарину и вдруг вспомнил разговор, который услышал, проваливаясь в сон.  
– Тристан, – позвал он и вышел из хижины, направляясь подальше в лес.  
– Только не говори, что решил уйти прямо сейчас, – догнав его, проговорил запыхавшийся Тристан.  
– Нет, – Ян-Сенн резко развернулся и прижал не ожидавшего такого Тристана к дереву, – я хочу получить ответы.  
Тристан заметно занервничал, начав кусать свою нижнюю губу.  
– Тристан, – угрожающе начал Ян-Сенн, тряхнув и еще раз впечатав его в дерево. Да так сильно, что Тристан зашипел от боли, прикусив губу.  
– Хорошо, – сдался тот, – я расскажу. Я все расскажу.  
Ян-Сенн отпустил его, отступив назад на несколько шагов.  
– Я вырос во дворце, – нервно усмехнулся Тристан, – а потом, когда родители поехали в другой город с дружеским визитом, на нас напали. Их убили на месте, а меня взяли в плен, но выкуп за меня заплатить было уже не кому. Поэтому, меня пытались продать в рабство, но я сумел сбежать. Долгое время прятался на улицах чужого – этого – города, потому что меня увезли от дома очень далеко и я не смог найти дорогу назад. Прятался от стражников и еще много кого, так и изучил все тайные ходы и пути в городе, а потом на меня наткнулся монах Кристиан, привел в монастырь. Меня приняли на службу, но тогда я уже увидел те… вас. Видел, как вы сражались с теми, кто причиняет зло людям и я захотел стать одним из вас.  
– Я слышал ваш с Катариной разговор, – когда Тристан замолчал, произнес Ян-Сенн. – Когда мы только пришли сюда.  
Не смотря на то, что на улице уже были сумерки, Ян-Сенн заметил, как побледнел Тристан.  
– Рассказывай, – потребовал он, когда Тристан и слова не проронил.  
– Я не могу, – едва слышно произнес тот.  
– Почему? – Ян-Сенн снова начал наступать на него, теперь уже медленно прижимая к дереву.  
– Потому что я хотел стать одним из вас не для того, чтобы служить свету, – все тем же голосом произнес Тристан. – Точнее, не только поэтому.  
– Почему же тогда? – Тристан уже упирался спиной в дерево и если Ян-Сенн сделал бы еще один шаг, то мог упереться в его грудь своей.  
– Вот почему, – Тристан резко подался вперед, неумело и неуклюже мазнув по губам Ян-Сенна поцелуем, после чего отпихнул его от себя и рванул в лес, не обращая внимания на пришедшего в себя Ян-Сенна.

– Ты знала! – ворвавшись в хижину, прорычал Ян-Сенн. Катарина даже не вздрогнула, так и продолжила что-то резать и перетирать в ступке.  
– Знала, – спокойно ответила она, – для этого и нужны друзья. И прежде чем ты скажешь, что это ненормально, греховно и тому подобное, спроси себя, так ли ты чист перед…  
– Я и не собирался этого говорить! – рыкнул Ян-Сенн, понимая, что злится уже не так сильно и не чувствует того отвращения, что испытывал к Катарине с самого начала. Или это было не отвращение?  
– Тогда почему ты злишься? – Катарина перестала заниматься своими делами и обернулась к нему. Карие глаза смотрели слишком знающе.  
– Я…– Ян-Сенн запнулся.  
Он и сам не знал, почему так сильно разозлился. Потому что ревновал к Катарине? Потому что с первого дня не мог понять, как относится к Тристану? Почему ему хотелось узнать все его тайны? Или потому что уже успел поверить, что Тристан может быть предателем и лгуном? У Ян-Сенна не было ответов на эти вопросы.  
– Лучше не ходи за ним, если не знаешь, то сказать, – посоветовала Катарина, вернувшись к своему прерванному занятию.  
– Я думал, вы не просто друзья, – ответил Дженсен. Катарина фыркнула и посмотрела на него с улыбкой:  
– Тристан мне как брат, мы когда-то вместе сбежали с рынка рабов. Я обязана ему жизнью.  
– Теперь и я тоже, – задумчиво произнес Ян-Сенн, покидая хижину.  
– Он у пруда, – донеслось ему вслед, – иди от хижины прямо до раскидистого дерева.  
Ян-Сенн так и сделал.  
Тристана он увидел не сразу: тот сидел под деревом и смотрел на него. Несмотря на тренированное зрение, Ян-Сенн его никогда бы не нашел, если бы тот не пошевелился. Он молча сел рядом и тоже запрокинул голову, уставившись на небо. Какое-то время они так и сидели, рассматривая звезды.  
– Ты был когда-нибудь с женщиной? – нарушив затянувшееся тяжелое молчание, спросил Ян-Сенн.  
Тристан как-то нервно дернулся, то ли от неожиданности, то ли от вопроса, но затем посмотрел на Ян-Сена и только отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Нет, – добавил он спустя мгновение, – никогда не был.  
– А с мужчиной? – Ян-Сенна это не пугало, за время своей службы, жизни – называй, как хочешь – в братстве, он видел… всякое и увлечение мужчинами было еще самым невинным. Осмысленное и взаимное увлечение…  
На этот вопрос Тристан то ли нервно фыркну, то ли нервно усмехнулся, Ян-Сенн так и не понял, зато понял, что спросил глупость. Но Тристан тем не менее ответил:  
– Тем более.  
Снова повисло тяжелое молчание, тяготившее их обоих. Даже после того странного ночного разговора не было такого напряжения, как сейчас. Ян-Сенн уже жалел, что задал эти вопросы, потому что теперь мысли были только об одном.  
– Если ты думаешь, как бы сказать мне, что мои желания греховны и как я могу быть уверен в том, что…– Тристан неловко замолчал и начал кусать нижнюю губу, – Нет, я уверен и женщина мне не нужна.  
У Ян-Сенна было много женщин, дешевых, алчных, но никогда не было той одной, единственной, ради которой можно было оставить мысли о райском саде и девственницах. Для ассасина братство и есть семья, о другом варианте никто не задумывается. Только вот с появлением Тристана, все представления и правила Ян-Сенна начали меняться и переворачиваться.  
– И в мыслях не было тебя переубеждать, – Ян-Сенн устроился поудобнее, откинувшись на ствол дерева. Звезды на небе мерцали тысячами далеких всполохов. Зрелище завораживало, если любоваться им в обществе человека, не жаждущего тебя убить. – У меня только один вопрос: почему я?  
– Ты в своем уме? – снова нервно рассмеялся Тристан.  
– Да, – хмыкнул Ян-Сенн, – только вот не влюблялся никогда.  
– Может, мы просто помолчим? – вдруг наивно предложил Тристан, и Ян-Сенн очень четко представил, как тот сейчас краснеет яркими пятнами от смущения. Вот сейчас Тристана точно можно было назвать глупым мальчишкой. Невинным. Стоп.  
Ян-Сенн тряхнул головой, понимая, что мысли зашли совершенно не туда.  
– Мы уходим в город утром, – он постарался сменить тему, – вместе. И давай больше не возвращаться к этой теме.  
– Тебе противно? – перебил Тристан, даже не дав договорить. – Тогда почему ты берешь меня с собой? Я не понимаю…  
– Глупый мальчишка! – выругался Ян-Сенн, вскакивая на ноги.  
Он заметался перед Тристаном, вцепившись одной рукой в волосы. Ян-Сенн не знал, как объяснить ему, что поцелуй – хотя это и поцелуем-то назвать было сложно – ему не был противен, просто… просто было как-то странно и необычно, но точно не противно.  
– Мне не было противно, – Ян-Сенн остановился напротив Тристана и сложил руки на груди, – если бы мне было противно или меня это оскорбило, ты мог быть уже мертвым, ведь ты знаешь, кто я. Мне… мне нужно привыкнуть к этой мысли. Я… у меня было много женщин, но ни одного мужчины. А не возвращаемся мы к этому разговору потому, что мне нужно сначала найти предателя, – Ян-Сенн лукавил. Предателя поймать – да, а вот свыкаться с мыслью уже было не нужно. Ян-Сенну нужно было разобраться в том, что он сам чувствовал к Тристану. Он определенно испытывал к нему благодарность и уважение, которое могло привести к крепкой и долгой дружбе. Но еще было что-то такое, что еще не поддавалось определению.  
– Хорошо, – Тристан поднялся на ноги и с тихим стоном потянулся, разминая затекшую спину. – Пойдем в дом.  
Ян-Сенн тоже встал, стараясь не прислушиваться к этим звукам. Его и самого удивляла собственная реакция на Тристана. Он никогда не думал о мужчинах в таком смысле, всегда исключительно только как о братьях, а тут… Как там говорит Малик – все бывает в первый раз? Вот и первый раз Ян-Сенна настал.

Катарина оказалась куда умнее, чем Ян-Сенн о ней подумал. Когда они с Тристаном прокрались в хижину, она даже вида не подала и словом не обмолвилась о том, что произошло. Позвала за стол, накормила, еще и в дорогу собрала какие-то травы и еду.  
А когда на рассвете они уходили, Ян-Сенн отдал ей все золото, которое было у него с собой, за что получил крепкое объятие.  
– Удачи, – пожелала она им вслед, – и помните, что всегда можете вернуться сюда. В любое время.  
Ян-Сенн лишь благодарно кивнул в ответ, после чего попрощался и они с Тристаном двинулись в обратный путь.  
– Почему ты не забрал ее с собой в монастырь? – когда хижина осталась позади, спросил Ян-Сенн.  
– Ты же видел ее, – усмехнулся Тристан, – какая из нее послушница монастыря. Да и не хочет она такой жизни, лучше отшельницей в лесу.  
Ян-Сенн не ответил. Он не знал, как лучше, он знал только одно – убивать и приносить смерть и возмездие тем, кто этого заслуживал.  
– Как ты собираешься найти предателя? – прервал его размышления Тристан.  
– Для начала мы заберем у тамплиеров то, что принадлежит нам по праву, – Ян-Сенн даже при мысли о них приходил в ярость. Лживые твари!  
– Частицу Эдема? – спросил Тристан.  
– Да, – Ян-Сенн поправил на поясе ножны с мечом только затем, чтобы чем-то себя занять, – а потом я вытрясу из них информацию о том, кто открыл им путь в святилище.  
– И ты поверишь им? – удивился Тристан.  
– Открою тебе маленькую тайну, – Ян-Сенн остановился и посмотрел Тристану в глаза, – на пороге смерти люди не склонны лгать. Идем, у нас мало времени, нужно попасть за ворота к закату.  
– Ворота закрыты, а тайные ходы… тебя и твоих братьев ищут, поэтому на улицах, скорее всего, патрули из стражников, поэтому тайными ходами мы тоже не можем воспользоваться, – покачал головой Тристан.  
– Значит, мы пойдем через стену, – Ян-Сенн самодовольно улыбнулся, – а еще, нам нужно достать тебе оружие. Если ты хочешь стать ассасином, то тебе нужно смириться с тем, что нас считают язычниками и тем, что мы…  
– Убиваете, – перебил его Тристан, – да, я в курсе. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько я к этому готов.  
Ян-Сенн вспомнил рассказ Тристана и понял, что в нем до сих пор живет мечта о мести. Нет лучшего убийцы, чем человек, который годами жаждал отомстить.  
– Когда-нибудь держал в руках меч или клинок? – спросил Ян-Сенн, надеясь увести разговор от родителей Тристана.  
– Да, когда отец…– Тристан порывисто вздохнул, – он сам учи меня сражаться, до того как…– Он замолчал, но Ян-Сенн и так все прекрасно понял. Он был безжалостным убийцей, но не бессердечным ублюдком.  
– Значит, найдем тебе хороший меч, – улыбнулся он, хлопнув Тристана по плечу.  
– Но ты же отдал все золото Катарине, – нахмурился Тристан. Ян-Сенн на это только закатил глаза и пошел вперед.  
– Ты же уже обворовал стражников один раз, – бросил он через плечо, – значит, сделаешь это снова.

Ворота в город действительно оказались закрыты. К тому же их охранял отряд стражников по обе стороны решетки.  
– Нужно отойти подальше, – шепотом произнес Ян-Сенн, плотнее запахивая плащ, чтобы не видно было его оружия, – чтобы они не видели, как мы карабкаемся по стене.  
– Ты карабкаешься, – напомнил Тристан, – я не умею.  
– Ты предлагаешь мне перелезть через стену, затем перебить всех стражников с той стороны, открыть решетку и убить остальных? – зашипел на него Ян-Сенн. – Ты можешь представить, какое внимание привлечет оставленная гора трупов?!  
– Но я ни разу не лазал по стенам! – едва не воскликнул от досады Тристан, Ян-Сенн во время развернул его и подтолкнул в спину, направляя за угол стены.  
– Ты же хотел стать ассасином, вот и первое испытание! – рявкнул Ян-Сенн.  
Тристан видимо хотел обидеться, но понимал, что сейчас не время и неи место, поэтому послушно поплелся следом за ним.  
– Ищи выступы и неровности, за которые можно хорошо уцепиться, – когда они остановились у более-менее подходящего места на стене, объяснил Ян-Сенн, – и главное – не смотри вниз!  
Он сорвал с себя плащ и подпрыгнул, уцепившись за первый выступ. Подтянуться не составила труда. Хоть Ян-Снн столько времени провел без тренировок, восстанавливая силы, тело все помнило прекрасно и, спустя мгновение, он был уже на середине стены.  
Оглянувшись, Ян-Сенн заметил, что Тристан так и топчется внизу.  
– Чего ты ждешь?! – крикнул Ян-Сенн.  
– Я не могу зацепиться, – задрав голову, ответил Тристан, – ноги соскальзывают.  
– Сними сапоги! – приказал Ян-Сенн, краем глаза уловив движение за углом, – Быстрее! Стража идет сюда!  
Он полез быстрее, цепляясь за выступы, иногда едва не срываясь, потому что стена крошилась от времени. Посмотрев вниз, Ян-Сенн увидел, что Тристан уже на половине стены.  
– Давай же, – поторопил его Ян-Сенн, добираясь до верха стены, – Быстрее! Ну!  
Тристан из всех сил старался, а Ян-Сенн вспомнил свою первую тренировку, на которой он пытался залезть по стене замка братства. Тогда его наставник объяснил, что нельзя подгонять человека, иначе он может сорваться. Поэтому, Ян-Сенн прикусил язык и только мысленно умолял Тристана двигаться быстрее, наблюдая, как приближается стража.  
И в тот момент, когда отряд проходил как раз у того места, рядом с которым на стене сидел Ян-Сенн, Тристан перекинул ногу через верхнее ограждение и мешком рухнул на стену.  
– Я успел, – выпалил он, стараясь отдышаться, – успел…  
Ян-Сенну так хотелась как-нибудь обругать его, но в голову ничего не приходило. Поэтому, он не нашел ничего лучше, чем сгрести его в объятия и уткнуться носом в макушку. И только после этого облегченно выдохнуть. Ян-Сенн даже не подозревал, что _настолько_ сильно переживал за Тристана. Что он _вообще_ за кого-то переживал. Это чувство тоже было ново.  
– Сейчас мы переждем, пока стража пройдет назад, а потом переберемся на ближайшую крышу, – отпустив Тристана, сказал Ян-Сенн, – а пока можешь немного передохнуть, только не поднимайся над заграждением..  
– Так заметно? – вздохнул Тристан.  
– Заметно, что ты испугался, потому что побледнел, а не то, что тебе тяжело дался подъем, – Ян-Сенн взъерошил ему волосы жестом, который показался до боли привычным и правильным, – первый раз всем сложно. К тому же, начинают не с таких высот.  
– Да я везунчик! – фыркнул Тристан, нервно рассмеявшись.  
– Еще какой, – тихо согласился Ян-Сенн, после чего отвернулся от Тристана, принявшись высматривать лучников, которые охраняли стену. Не хватало еще на них нарваться. И причина была исключительно в этом.

Лучников на стене оказалось гораздо меньше, чем обычно – в городе готовились к какому-то пышному празднованию и почти все силы были сосредоточены возле знати города. Но несколько человек все равно охраняли город, оставшись на угловых позициях. На одного из таких Ян-Сенни и Тристан и нарвались.  
Они как раз завернули за башню и не заметили лучника, притаившегося в тени. Видимо, он решил передохнуть от палящего солнца и ушел со своего поста. Но он не успел даже закричать «Стража», когда увидел Тристана и Ян-Сенна.  
Ян-Сенн среагировал мгновенно: увидев, что лучник собирается позвать подмогу, сорвался с места, быстро наскочив на него, одной рукой зажимая ему рот, а вот второй… Тристан даже не успел ничего понять, как под лежавшим на спине лучником начала скапливаться лужа крови.  
– Что ты сделал? – оторопело спросил он.  
Ян-Сенн поднялся на ноги и обернулся. После чего поднял левую руку и шевельнул запястьем. В этот же момент на месте отрубленного безымянного пальца появилось тонкое острое лезвие.  
– Это называется скрытый клинок, – объяснил Ян-Сенн, убирая лезвие, которое исчезло с тихим шорохом.  
– Так вот зачем тебе наручи! – воскликнул Тристан.  
– Неужели, ты не изучил мое оружие, пока раздевал меня в монастыре? – усмехнулся Ян-Сенн. – Идем нужно скорее убираться отсюда, пока никто не заметил, что лучника нет на посту.  
– Нет, – признался Тристан, – даже не подумал об этом, если честно. Не до того было.  
Он больше ничего не сказал, следуя за Ян-Сенном словно тень. Ян-Сенн же думал о том, что Тристан для обычного человека проявлял удивительное хладнокровие после увиденного убийства. Хотя, учитывая, что он пережил в юности...  
Ян-Сенн тряхнул головой, стараясь отвлечься от ненужных сейчас мыслей. К тому же они оказались у того места, где можно было перепрыгнуть на крышу другого строения.  
– Ты пойдешь первым, – Ян-Сенн оглянулся через плечо, – просто прыгай и не смотри вниз. Когда будешь приземляться, постарайся сгруппироваться, чтобы ничего себе не сломать.  
Тристан нервно хмыкнул, потом глубоко вздохнул, взял разбег, насколько это позволяло ограждение стены, и оттолкнулся. Ян-Сенн понял, что наблюдает за ним, затаив дыхание. Он еще ни за кого в своей недолгой жизни так не переживал… Тристан же, даже если бы прыгал без разбега, все равно бы оказался на соседней крыше, он был выше Ян-Сенна. Но Ян-Сенн позволил себе выдохнуть лишь тогда, когда тот поднялся на ноги, отряхнулся и замахал руками, поторапливая его. Ян-Сенн без труда перемахнул следом за Тристаном.  
– Вот мы и в городе, – дождавшись, когда Ян-Сенн встанет рядом, произнес Тристан, – что будем делать дальше?  
– Искать предателя, – выплюнул Ян-Сенн, сжав кулаки. Он был уверен, что не ошибся в своих предположениях и предатель – Михаэль.  
Снизу послышалась какая-то возня и крики о помощи. В этой части города было тихо и почти пустынно для раннего утра, поэтому все, что происходило внизу, на крыше было слышно хорошо. Ян-Сенн подошел к краю и посмотрел вниз.  
– Ублюдки, – выплюнул он, отходя назад.  
– Что случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил Тристан.  
– Стражники снова напали на одну из горожанок. И, судя по тому, что она молода, хотят от нее далеко не золото, – Ян-Сенн достал короткий клинок, который всегда носил в ножнах на спине: – Держи, – он вручил его Тристану, – и оставайся здесь. А я скоро вернусь.  
Тристан не успел ничего сказать, как Ян-Сенн подошел к краю крыши и, кувыркнувшись, спрыгнул вниз. Тристан, забыв про наставление, тут же бросился следом и склонился вниз, испугавшись, что Ян-Сенн еще недостаточно силен для таких прыжков и сражений с толпой стражников.  
Но внизу один из четырех стражников уже лежал в луже крови – Тристан догадался, что Ян-Сенн снова использовал скрытый клинок – второй пытался подняться на ноги, а двое оставшихся отбивались от выпадов Ян-Сенна. Тристан залюбовался его движениями и мастерством. И ему стоило огромных усилий не спуститься вниз, чтобы стать спина к спине с Ян-Сенном.  
Через пару мгновений, один стражник упал замертво, пораженный мечом прямо в сердце, второй пытался поразить Ян-Сенна, а вот третий оказался гораздо умнее остальных – и трусливо сбежал, сохраняя себе жизнь. Тристан прищурился, испытывая к нему отвращение. Такие твари когда-то и продали его семью бандитам – трусливые и алчные.  
Ян-Сенн в этот момент расправился с последним стражником и теперь тихо переговаривался со спасенной девушкой. Тристан решил, что можно уже спуститься вниз.  
– Еще раз спасибо тебе, – запинаясь и утирая слезы, тараторила девушка, – если бы не ты…  
– Иди домой, – улыбнулся Ян-Сенн и обернулся к Тристану: – Я же просил, ждать на крыше.  
– Мы и дальше будем передвигаться по ним? – удивился Тристан.  
– Да, так безопаснее, – кивнул Ян-Сенн, подпрыгивая и цепляясь за выступ в стене, – и меньше всего риск попасться стражникам на глаза. Лучников можно убрать издалека, чего не сделаешь с патрулями среди улицы.  
Тристан запоминал все, что говорил ему Ян-Сенн. Он надеялся когда-нибудь стать таким же.

Действительно, по крышам они добрались до убежища тамплиеров куда быстрее, чем сделали бы это по улицам города. Тристан дважды едва не свалился с крыши, чудом не подвернул лодыжку из-за неудачного приземления, но старался не отставать от Ян-Сенна, который, видя его старания, лишь усмехался, но молчал. Тристан даже предположить не мог, о чем тот думал.  
– Не высовывайся вперед, лучше держись позади меня, – заговорил Ян-Сенн, когда они были на крыше убежища тамплиеров. – Вступай в бой в крайнем случае. Не хватало, чтобы тебя ранили или убили.  
Тристан нахмурился. Ему показалось что-то другое в этих словах, но задумываться над двойным смыслом не было времени.  
– Сейчас не высовывайся, посиди тихо, – попросил Ян-Сенн, выглядывая из-за какого-то пыльного и ветхого ящика.  
На крыше находилось два лучника, на противоположных сторонах. И Ян-Сенн хотел избавиться от них, не привлекая лишнего внимания. Дождавшись, когда ближайший к ним стражник отвернется, Ян-Сенн достал метательный нож из маленьких ножен, спрятанных на широком кожаном поясе. Сделав глубокий вдох, он метнул нож на выдохе. Лучник тут же, захрипев, схватился за рассеченную шею и рухнул навзничь, не издав больше ни звука. Второй лучник был далеко, чтобы что-то увидеть.  
– Жди здесь, – снова приказал Ян-Сенн, после чего быстро выскочил из их укрытия, бегом направляясь ко второму лучнику.

Тристан снова залюбовался, как тот в прыжке наносит быстрый удар скрытым клинком прямо лучнику в сердце, после чего аккуратно укладывает того на крышу, чтобы не издавать лишнего шума.  
Вернувшись в укрытие, Ян-Сенн привалился к ящику спиной, стянул с головы капюшон и вытянул ноги, разминая левое запястье. Тристан устроился рядом, уставившись на его профиль.  
– У тебя веснушки, – вдруг удивленно выпалил Тристан, протянув руку к лицу Ян-Сенна и только почти дотронувшись до его кожи, осознал, что хотел сделать. Неловко опустив руку, он откинул голову на ящик и зажмурился.  
– А у тебя – родинки, – покосился на него Ян-Сенн с улыбкой.  
– Мама в детстве говорила, у кого много веснушек, того солнце поцеловало, – пробормотал Тристан, – тебя, видимо, любило особенно сильно.  
– Ну а ты должен быть счастливым, – Ян-Сенн теперь смотрел прямо на него.  
– Почему? – Тристан недоверчиво вкинул бровь, перестав жмуриться.  
– Потому что родинок много, – Ян-Сенн скользнул по нему нечитаемым взглядом, после чего поднялся и снова надел капюшон, – нам пора.  
Тристан с сожалением поднялся. Он бы с удовольствием посидел так еще, рядом с Ян-Сенном было на удивление спокойно, даже на крыше здания, в котором было полно врагов. Еще и слова про родинки теперь не выходили из головы.  
– Тристан? – позвал Ян-Сенн, который уже стоял на краю крыши.  
– Как мы проберемся внутрь? – Тристан постарался не смутится, что его застали врасплох.  
– Через балкон, – Ян-Сенн кивнул вниз, – нужный нам человек – Маркус де Пелларго – как раз сейчас один, в своих покоях. Я бы с удовольствием оставил тебя здесь, но так ты будешь еще в большей опасности, чем рядом со мной. Так что, не отвлекайся и держись рядом.  
Тристан кивнул и спрыгнул следом за Ян-Сенном, приземлившись тихо, на удивление даже для самого себя. Они одновременно пригнулись, прячась под окном, когда в комнате послышались гулкие шаги. Ян-Сенн жестом приказал хранить молчание.  
Над ними со скрипом распахнулись створки, заставив пригнуться еще сильнее. Маркус не выглядывал, но какое-то время стоял возле окна, насвистывая странно-знакомую мелодию. Когда же вновь послышались удаляющиеся шаги, Ян-Сенн облегченно прикрыл глаза, скользнул правее и выпрямился уже за створкой, осторожно заглянув внутрь. Маркуса в покоях не обнаружилось.  
– Оставайся здесь, – Ян-Сенн забрался в покои и, словно тень, затерялся внутри, затаившись и дожидаясь возвращения Маркуса. Он старался не думать ни о чем, иначе был риск, что станет сложно держать ярость под контролем.  
Маркус вернулся быстро, пропустив вперед служанку с подносом, полным еды. Ян-Сенн подозревал, что девушка была вызвана сюда не только для того, чтобы подать обед. Сам Маркус скрылся в другом помещении, где располагались купальни.  
Это было плохо. Он не мог ждать, пока Маркус удовлетворит свои потребности, воспользовавшись властью и запугиванием. Но Ян-Сенну повезло – видимо, девушка принесла еще не всю еду и вышла из покоев. Воспользовавшись этим, Ян-Сенн запер двери на засов, прислушиваясь к плеску воды. Отлично, все можно будет сделать тихо и без крови.  
Скользнув в купальни, где расположился Маркус, Ян-Сенн даже не предполагал, что может оказаться в ловушке. Но стоило ему оказаться в купальнях, как затылка коснулось острие меча.  
– Неужели ты думал, что я ничего не узнаю? – торжествующе рассмеялся Маркус. – Хотя, нужно признать, я удивлен, что ты выжил. Стоило не полагаться на случай, а добить и тебя и двух других ассасинов.  
Ян-Сенн застыл, старясь не шевелиться и придумать, как уйти от клинка так, чтобы Маркус не успел его ранить. Вариантов было не много.  
– Ты прав, – отозвался Ян-Сенн, – стоило так и сделать.  
Он резко дернулся вниз, уходя из-под удара, но сделав шаг, растянулся на влажном мраморном полу, неудачно приземлившись на правую руку. Он мог сражаться и левой, но боль в запястье была такой, что на мгновение затуманило разум.  
Маркус снова рассмеялся и замахнулся для удара. Но вместо еще более сильной боли от клинка, вошедшего в тело, Ян-Сенн услышал лязг стали и вспомнил про Тристана, который сейчас очень ловко отразил удар.  
– Надо же, еще один! – с долей веселья покачал головой Маркус. Ян-Сенн скрипнул от злости зубами и поднялся на ноги. – зачем же вы пришли? Отомстить? Или забрать Частицу?  
– Мы пришли за ответами, – выплюнул Ян-Сенн, переглянувшись с Тристаном.  
Тот быстро понял, что Ян-Сенн просил его отвлечь Маркуса и сделал выпад. Маркус отразил удар, но на мгновение отвлекся от Ян-Сенна. Чего тот и ждал. Сделав обманное движение, Ян-Сенн неожиданно прыгнул на Маркуса, сбивая его с ног. Тот попытался нанести Ян-Сену удар мечом, но Ян-Сенн прижал скрытый клинок к его горлу гораздо быстрее.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – замерев, осторожно спросил Маркус.  
В коридорах послышались шаги. Ян-Сенн уловил боковым зрением, что Тристан крепче сжал рукоять короткого клинка.  
– Кто привел тебя в святилище? Дорогу туда знали только мы, – Ян-Сенн еще сильнее прижал клинок, но не настолько, чтобы ранить до крови.  
– Скоро здесь будет стража, вам не уйти живыми, – прищурившись, хмыкнул Маркус.  
– Отвечай на вопросы! – Ян-Сенн надавил сильнее, все-таки пустив кровь.  
– Ищи крысу среди своих братьев, – презрительно скривившись, ответил Маркус, – он сам показал нам дорогу.  
– Как он выглядел? – Ян-Сенн понял, что теперь вдавливает Маркусу не только клинок в горло, но и колено – в грудь.  
Маркус вместо ответа захрипел, пытаясь глотнуть воздуха. Ян-Сенн тут же убрал колено.  
– Ну!  
– Голубые глаза, темные волосы, постоянно улыбается, как душевно больной, – судорожно вдохнув, ответил Маркус.  
– Михаэль! – гневно прошипел Ян-Сенн.  
В дверь начали стучать.  
– Стра… – закричал Маркус, но Ян-Сенн оказался быстрее: одно движение рукой и клинок пронзил шею. Ян-Сенн отбросил от себя бездыханное тело и выпрямился.  
– Нужно срочно уходить, – подобрав свой меч, скривился он.  
– А как же Частица Эдема? – спросил Тристан.  
– Ищи ее, а я постараюсь задержать стражников, – Ян-Сенн перекинул меч в левую руку и направился к выходу, прикидывая, чем можно забаррикадировать дверь.  
Тристан заметался по покоям, переворачивая все верх дном, пока Ян-Сенн двигал к двери шкаф. Когда на видных местах ничего не нашлось, Тристан принялся сваливать все книги с полок.  
– Нашел! – воскликнул он, когда увидел небольшую кнопку, замаскированную под цвет стены и спрятанную за одной из книг.  
Тристан нажал на нее, прислушиваясь к скрежету. Звуки доносились из-под кровати. Нырнув вниз, Тристан заметил, как в полу отодвинулась одна плитка, открыв темное углубление. Поискав там, он нашел сверток, перевязанный веревкой.  
– Кажется, что-то нашел, – крикнул он. Ян-Сенн все это время был у двери, удерживая вздрагивающие от ударов дверь и шкаф.  
– На балкон, – приказал он, – быстрее.  
Тристан успел засунуть сверток в свой мешок за плечами и рванул на балкон. Ян-Сенн побежал следом. Они как раз перепрыгнули на какие-то постройки и спустились вниз, на улицы, когда в покои, судя по звукам, ворвались стражники.  
– Нужно где-то спрятаться, – смешиваясь с толпой горожан, высыпавшей к этому времени на улицы города, тихо произнес Ян-Сенн и натянул капюшон поглубже.  
Тристан тоже надел свой, пожалев, что бросил плащ у стены. Сейчас бы им обоим пригодились плащи, да потемнее, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания.  
– Может, снова на крыши? Там же были беседки, – предложил Тристан, стараясь не оглядываться в поисках преследующих их стражников.  
– Нет, – Ян-Сенн остановился в переулке, который вел к людной площади, – самое лучшее место, чтобы спрятаться – у всех на виду. Пойдем.  
Тристан слабо верил в такую теорию, но спорить не стал и послушно пошел следом. Ян-Сенн привел его к лавкам, стоявшим в несколько рядов в небольшом саду.  
– Садись сюда, мешок спрячь под лавку и ни в коем случае не поднимай головы и не снимай капюшон, – предупредил Ян-Сенн, – я буду напротив. Клинок положи так, чтобы мог дотянуться в любой момент.  
Тристан сделал все так, как сказал Ян-Сенн. Устроившись на лавке, он спрятал мешок и поставил клинок, спрятав под подолами одежды. Ян-Сенн сел на противоположную лавку, расслабленно свесив руки между колен. И в этот момент на площадь высыпали стражники. Тристан с трудом усидел на месте, бросив тайком взгляд на Ян-Сенна. Тот смотрел прямо на него и отрицательно качал головой.  
«Сиди спокойно», – так и читалось в этом взгляде. Тристан заставил себя сесть как можно более расслабленно и прикрыть глаза, прислушиваясь к выкрикам стражников.  
Те бегали по площади, кого-то останавливали, сносили прилавки, но действительно, не догадывались искать на виду. Тристан едва заметно усмехнулся. Ян-Сенн оказался прав. Хотя, это было и не удивительно.  
Они просидели достаточно долго, у Тристана даже ноги затекли. Но зато в итоге стражники пробежали мимо них несколько раз, но даже не подумали искать среди горожан, устроившихся на лавках. А еще Тристана удивляло, как стражники не замечали оружия Ян-Сенна, ведь оно так бросалось в глаза.  
Когда паника улеглась, Ян-Сенн поднялся первым.  
– Нам нужно в бюро, – прошептал он.  
– Бюро? – переспросил Тристан, украдкой разминая ноги.  
– Да, у нас в каждом городе есть бюро, где мы получаем нужные нам сведения о цели, или какую-либо другую информацию. Там же мы можем прятаться от погони и отдыхать, – пояснил Ян-Сенн.  
Тристан впитывал каждую новую деталь, удивляясь, как много он не знал про ассасинов. Но чем больше узнавал, тем сильнее хотел стать одним из них.

Начальником бюро оказался Малик. Ян-Сенн, увидев его, замер.  
– Ян-Сенн? – заметив его, воскликнул тот. – Мы думали, ты умер!  
– У тебя… почему у тебя нет руки? – Ян-Сенн перебил Малика встречным вопросом.  
– Тамплиеры, – зло выплюнул тот.  
– Это я виноват, – Ян-Сенн опустил голову, сжав левую руку в кулак. Правая до сих пор ныла из-за сильного ушиба.  
– Нет, не ты, – Малик вышел из-за стола и, подойдя к Ян-Сенну, положил руку ему на плечо. – Альтаиру стоило прислушиваться ко всем нам, а не действовать, как ему хочется. Если бы он не выдал нашего присутствия, то тамплиеры были бы мертвы, а Частица Эдема – у нас. Хвала небесам, что ты остался жив. Мы думали, что потеряли тебя.  
Тристан, глядя на это, почувствовал укол ревности, но заставил себя промолчать. Ян-Сенн принадлежал братству, не _ему_.  
– Если бы не Тристан, то я бы не выжил, – улыбнулся Ян-Сенн, кивнув на Тристана. – Где сейчас Альтаир?  
– Аль-Муалим понизил его до ученика и заставил выполнять задания. Он сейчас в городе, пытается добраться до Маркуса и исправить то, что случилось по его вине, – Малик теперь рассматривал Тристана с интересом.  
– У него не получится. – Хмыкнул Ян-Сенн, посмотрев на явно смутившегося Тристана.  
– Ты не веришь в него? – хмыкнул Малик.  
– Нет, просто…– Ян-Сенн достал из кармашка на поясе перо, испачканное в крови. Тристан догдался в чьей крови оно было, но даже не знал, когда Ян-Сенн успел это сделать. – Ему уже некого убивать. Маркус мертв.  
– Для Альтаира это будет неприятным сюрпризом, – снова хмыкнул Малик. – А Частица? Вы достали ее?  
Ян-Сенн кивнул Тристану и тот снял мешок, достав оттуда сверток. Малик с благоговением принял его и быстро открыл. Взгляду предстал странной формы золотой кубок, покрытый какими-то письменами по всей соей поверхности.  
– Аль-Муалим будет рад, – Малик открыл тайник за книжными шкафами, и хотел было убрать туда реликвию, но Ян-Сенн остановил его:  
– Про этот тайник знают все братья, спрячь в другое место, пока мы не вернемся.  
– Почему? – нахмурился Малик.  
– Потому что среди нас есть предатель, – Ян-Сенн обернул и увидел в дверях Альтаира.  
– Ты знаешь, кто он? – вскинул бровь Ян-Сенн.  
– Я рад тебя видеть живым, брат, – Альтаир протянул ему руку, но Ян-Сенн обнял его, хлопнув по плечу. – Прости меня.  
– И я рад тебя видеть, – Ян-Сенн улыбнулся, но смотрел только на Тристана, – так ты знаешь, кто предатель.  
– Знаю и подозреваю, что его имя известно и тебе, – Альтаир тоже посмотрел на Тристана.  
– Тристан спас меня, – пояснил Ян-Сенн, отступив на шаг назад. – Известно, и мне нужна ваша помощь.  
– Ну, от меня вряд ли будет польза, – недовольно отозвался Малик, с презрением посмотрев на Альтаира. Тот тяжело вздохнул, но ничего не сказал. Было видно, что эти двое еще долго будут выяснять отношения, пока Малик не простит Альтаира.  
– Нет, Малик, ты как раз нам и поможешь, – возразил Ян-Сенн, – ты один знаешь, где может быть сейчас Михаэль.  
– Это он? – недоверчиво переспросил Малик.  
– Да, это он, – вмешался Альтаир, – я сам видел, как он что-то продавал бандитам и ночью встречался с одним из тамплиеров.  
– И это он показал им путь в святилище, – добавил Ян-Сенн.  
Тристан не вмешивался в их разговор. Он чувствовал себя посторонним, и это было очень неуютно. Несмотря на ссору Альтаира и Малика, все равно очень хорошо было заметно, что эти трое знакомы давно и доверяют друг другу как себе. Тристан тоже так хотел. Поняв, что пропустил часть разговора, он тряхнул головой и снова вслушался в то, что говорили ассасины:  
– …ты выполнил за меня мое задание, – усмехнулся Альтаир, – поэтому, теперь у меня есть время, чтобы помочь тебе.  
– Вы можете отдохнуть, пока ждете Михаэля, – предложил Малик, немного смягчившись. Видимо, Тристан прослушал что-то важное.  
– Вы уверены, что он еще не знает, что его раскусили? – спросил он, когда разговоры стихли. Все трое обернулись и посмотрели на Тристана.  
– Мы не узнаем этого, пока не дождемся его, – сказал Альтаир.  
– Пойдем, – Ян-Сенн кивнул Тристану, зовя за собой.  
Они вышли в другую комнату, оставив Малика и Альтаира наедине.  
– Ты тоже думаешь, что он еще не знает? – спросил Тристан у Ян-Сенна, который устроился на подушках, начав снимать снаряжение.  
– Он никогда не отличался сообразительностью, – помолчав, признался Ян-Сенн, – Михаэлем всегда правила алчность и зависть. Он очень завидовал мне и Альтаиру. Мы всегда были лучшими, поэтому Аль-Муалим нас и послал в то святилище. Нужно было идти вдвоем, но мы взяли с собой Малика. За что он поплатился рукой.  
– А ты едва не заплатил за это жизнью, – перебил Тристан.  
– Но ты оказался рядом, – улыбнулся Ян-Сенн, – и спас меня. И сегодня снова это сделал.  
– Для лучшего из ассасинов ты на удивление невнимательный, – шутливо укорил Тристан.  
Ян-Сенн посмотрел ему в глаза, а потом сделал какую-то хитрую подсечку и опрокинул Тристана на ковер. Тот застонал, даже не пытаясь подняться.  
– И это благодарность? – обижено поинтересовался он.  
– Ну ты же хочешь стать ассасином, – усмехнулся Ян-Сенн, – так что учись тоже быть внимательным. Иначе, тебе не стать лучим из лучших.  
– Какие-то неважные у вас «лучшие», – Тристан сел, подложив под спину одну из подушек, но Ян-Сенн тут же схватил его в захват и принялся лохматить ему волосы.  
Ян-Сенн уже давно не чувствовал себя таким мальчишкой. Несмотря на то, что им предстояло, на душе было до странного легко. Не иначе, как из-за Тристана, который что-то недовольно пыхтел, пытаясь вырваться, но вместо этого только бессильно брыкался, дергая руками ногами. Наконец, выпутавшись из хватки, Тристан выпрямился и недовольно уставился на Ян-Сенна.  
– Как только разберемся с вашим предателем, я тебе отомщу, – пообещал он.  
– Хотелось бы на это посмотреть, – с серьезным видом кивнул Ян-Сенн и рассмеялся. Тристан тоже пытался выглядеть серьезным, но через мгновение присоединился, комнату наполнил дружеский смех.  
Они даже не видели, что в комнату заглядывали Альтаир и Малик, удивленные доносившимися звуками.  
– Давно так не смеялся, – отдышавшись, произнес Ян-Сенн, – продолжая улыбаться.  
– Я тоже, – Тристан как-то незаметно умудрился привалиться к его плечу, тоже вытянув ноги.  
Ян-Сенн повернулся к нему, хотел что-то сказать, но не смог, потому что в глазах Тристана было что-то такое, что оторвать взгляд было невозможно. Ян-Сенн сам не понял, как потянулся за поцелуем. Тристан удивленно распахнул глаза и застыл в немом шоке.  
– Если ты будешь притворяться каменным изваянием, – прошептал Ян-Сенн, – то ничего не выйдет.  
– Я… Ты… Зачем ты это сделал? – Тристан пришел в себя, только отодвигаться в панике не спешил.  
– Просто помолчи, – попросил Ян-Сенн.  
И поцеловал еще раз, на этот раз осторожнее и медленнее, чтобы Тристан понял и привык к новым ощущениям. Тот сначала снова застыл, но потом быстро пришел в себя и начал неловко и неумело отвечать на поцелуй.  
Спустя мгновение поцелуй уже был не таким невинным, каким показался в первое мгновение. Тристан был способным учеником и быстро вошел во вкус, принявшись с жаром отвечать на каждую ласку, цеплялся за Ян-Сенна, словно утопающий за последнюю надежду на спасение.  
Ян-Сенн внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что хочет Тристана _себе_ – полностью и безраздельно, всегда ощущать его присутствие за своим плечом. Эта мысль и заставила его отстраниться и разорвать поцелуй. Сейчас было не время для таких мыслей.  
– А теперь нам нужно отдохнуть, – прошептал он, коротко поцеловав Тристана в уголок губ. Тот кивнул, ошалело улыбаясь, чем вызвал смешок и у Ян-Сенна.

Ян-Сенн умудрился заснуть. Еще бы, ведь Тристан так забавно сопел рядом и был таким теплым, что у Ян-Сена не было шансов. Он уж и забыл, когда, пускай даже в таких условиях, засыпал не один. Но вот тренированный слух заставил его проснуться из-за того, что он услышал знакомый голос. _Михаэль_.  
– Тристан, – шепотом позвал Ян-Сенн, поднявшись на ноги и вынув из ножен свой меч.  
Тристан пошевелился, сладко зевнул и попытался что-то спросить, но Ян-Сенн жестом приказал ему молчать и кивнул на короткий клинок. Тот понятливо схватил его и тоже вскочил на ноги.  
– Он здесь, – одними губами, как можно медленнее, чтобы Тристан понял, произнес Ян-Сенн.  
Малик выдавал Михаэлю информацию, словно ничего не знал ни о предательстве, ни о ловушке. Альтаир должен был закрыть выход и остаться на страже, чтобы Михаэль в случае чего не смог сбежать.  
– Ну здравствуй, брат, – Ян-Сенн заговорил, только когда остановился за спиной у увлеченного разговором Михаэля. Услышав его голос, Михаэль резко обернулся:  
– Ян-Сенн? Ты же умер!  
– Как видишь, ты ошибся, – презрительно усмехнулся Ян-Сенн, – как и в том, что реликвия из святилища достанется тамплиерам.  
– О чем ты говоришь, брат? – Михаэль старался сохранять спокойствие, но его подвел едва заметно дрогнувший голос.  
– Ты же знаешь, что на пороге смерти люди говорят правду? – спросил Ян-Сенн. – Вот и Маркус признался, откуда они узнали про тайный проход в то святилище.  
– Он солгал, ты же знаешь тамплиеров! – возразил Михаэль.  
– Может быть, я бы ему не поверил, если бы услышал о твоем предательстве только от него, – Ян-Сенн медленно прошелся взад-вперед, нервируя Михаэля неспешным шагом еще больше.  
– Это он, – Тристан присоединился к ним, только голос у него был странным.  
– Вот и еще один свидетель, Михаэль, – Ян-Сенн остановился напротив Михаэля.  
– Нет, Ян-Сенн, это _он_! – закричал Тристан, кинувшись вперед, ослепленный непонятной яростью. Он замахнулся клинком, но Михаэль увернулся, поставил ему подножку и кинулся бежать.  
Ян-Сенн разрывался между желанием броситься к Тристану и кинуться в погоню за Михаэлем.  
– Иди! – приказал Тристан, схватившись за ногу. – Догони его!  
Ян-Сенн сорвался с места, гадая, чем была вызвана такая реакция Тристана. Но долго думать об этом Ян-Сенн не смог, потому что выход на крышу оказался открыт и Альтаира в бюро не наблюдалось. Михаэлю все-таки удалось сбежать.  
Выругавшись, Ян-Сенн выбрался на крышу и увидел, как Альтаир гонится за Михаэлем. Тот перепрыгивал с крыши на крышу, но видимо не рассчитал сил, потому что Альтаир нагонял его. Ян-Сенн кинулся следом.  
Они почти догнали Михаэля, когда тот резко прыгнул вниз, на улицу города, пытаясь затеряться в толпе. Это значило, что метательные ножи использовать было нельзя.  
Альтаир махнул Ян-Сенну, показывая, чтобы он передвигался по крышам, а сам спрыгнул вниз, следом за Михаэлем. Ян-Сенн, ориентируясь на белые одежды Альтаира, побежал вперед. Они преследовали Михаэля до самой площади. Альтаир старался не упускать его из виду, тем самым помогая Ян-Сенну держать ориентир. И вот когда Михаэль оказался на открытом практически пустом пространстве, Ян-Сенн, не раздумывая, достал метательный нож и, быстро прицелившись, бросил его. Михаэль с воплем боли рухнул на землю, распластавшись на спине. Нож поразил его в ногу. Альтаир к этому времени уже оказался рядом и вывернул ему руку, не давая пошевелиться.  
Удивительно, что стража не обратила на них никакого внимания во время этой гонки. Ян-Сенн не стал спускаться и ждал на крыше, пока Альтаир притащит Михаэля. Когда они общими усилиями затащили его наверх, достали нож из ноги и заставили идти назад, в бюро, Михаэль пытался оправдаться, но было уже поздно. Он предал не братство, он предал свою _семью_.  
Когда они втроем оказались в бюро, Тристан подскочил и с силой врезал Михаэлю.  
– Это за отца, – прошипел он, замахиваясь еще раз, – а это…  
– Тристан! – позвал его Ян-Сенн, но тот не отреагировал, пока снова не ударил Михаэля.  
– А это за мать! – закричал он.  
Ян-Сенну пришлось оттаскивать его от Михаэля. Тристан вырывался из его рук, словно раненный зверь.  
– Ты знаешь, что делать, – кивнул он Альтаиру прежде, чем увести Тристана в другую комнату.  
– Это он, – повторял Тристан, Ян-Сенн только заметил, что по его щекам катятся слезы.  
– Кто – он? – переспросил Ян-Сенн, усаживая Тристана на подушки.  
– Он убил моих родителей и пытался продать меня в рабство!  
– Он? – Ян-Сенн не поверил своим ушам. Михаэль с детства был в братстве, он хорошо помнил его еще ребенком, а оказывается, он всегда был предателем.  
– Да, он! Я узнал эти глаза и глупую улыбочку, – Тристан всхлипнул, – только он был младше тогда.  
– Успокойся, – попросил Ян-Сенн, обнимая его, – я бы хотел сам его убить. Нет, я бы хотел дать _тебе_ убить его, но мы должны отвести его к Аль-Мулаиму, он поступит с ним как того требуют законы братства.  
Тристан уткнулся ему в плечо, крепко вцепившись в одежду. Ян-Сенн чувствовал, как ткань на груди становится влажной, но продолжал гладить его по голове, давая со слезами выйти многолетней боли наружу.  
– Все будет хорошо, – прошептал он, поцеловав вихрастую макушку, – все будет хорошо.

_Несколько лет спустя…_  
Они стояли на крыше самой высокой башни города. Ветер трепал их одежды. Ян-Сенн обернулся через плечо, кинув взгляд направо, туда, где теперь всегда стоял Тристан. Лисьи глаза перехватили его взгляд и отразили улыбку. Теперь Ян-Сенну не нужны были райские сады и девственницы, он нашел свою веру. Он нашел в _кого_ верить.  
С тех пор, как они нашли предателя и привели его к Аль-Муалиму, минуло несколько лет. Тристана приняли в братство, и Аль-Мулаим посчитал правильным позволить Тристану отомстить самому. На удивление, в честном поединке, он смог победить Михаэля, даже не смотря на все его подлые приемы.  
Улыбнувшись, Ян-Сенн снова посмотрел вперед, после чего закрыл глаза и оттолкнулся от балки. Теперь ему не зачем было умирать в бою, теперь ему было ради кого жить.

– Дженсен… – каким-то странным голосом позвал Джаред, от чего Дженсен резко проснулся и сел на постели. На душе было противно, а перед глазами до сих пор стоял какой-то древний город, на который Дженсен смотрел с высоты птичьего полета.  
– Дженс… – снова повторил Джаред, вцепившись в его руку.  
– Джаред? – прочистив горло, откликнулся Дженсен и посмотрел на него. – Что случилось?  
– Я… – Джаред тряхнул головой, словно выходя из транса, – мне приснился странный сон. В нем была высокая-высокая башня…  
– …и мы прыгнули с нее. Вместе. – Закончил за него Дженсен, после чего они уставились друг на друга.  
– Мне тоже приснился этот прыжок, – медленно произнес Дженсен, – это…  
– …был не сон, – перебил его Джаред.  
– Какова вероятность, что это наша прошлая жизнь? – спросил Дженсен, растерянно посмотрев на Джареда. – Или мы просто сходим с ума?  
– Вероятность, что это воспоминания прошлого – очень высока, теперь я понимаю эти странные вопросы, которые мне задавали вчера, – задумчиво произнес Джаред.  
– Какие вопросы? – не понял Дженсен.  
– Я не успел тебе рассказать, но ко мне вчера приходил странный человек, представился специалистом по работе с памятью из компании «Анимус» и задавал вопросы о том, что мне снится и бывают ли у меня проблемы с потерей воспоминаний, – пояснил Джаред.  
– «Анимус»? Что-то знакомое…– Дженсен нахмурился, пытаясь что-то вспомнить.  
– Они пытаются оказать, что воспоминания прошлого сохраняются в наших ДНК, – сказал Джаред, – так мне объяснил этот «специалист».  
– А судя по тому, что мы вспомнили, их очень интересует наше прошлое, – недовольно поджал губы Дженсен, – видимо, больше всего Частица Эдема. В ней же сокрыто знание будущего. Видимо, это до сих пор актуально. Интересно, они нашли остальные? Их же было несколько.  
– Семь, – напомнил Джаред, – а я думал, что тамплиеры канули в лету, вместе с ассасинами. Да и вообще, всегда считал, что ассасины – это больше выдумка.  
– Как видишь – нет, – хмыкнул Дженсен, – мы сами ими были.  
– И тебя не пугает, что мы вдруг вспомнили прошлое, и война с тамплиерами все еще продолжается? – удился Джаред.  
– Нет, – улыбнулся Дженсен, – потому что и в прошлом, и в настоящем мы вместе. А с остальным мы справимся.


End file.
